Everybody loves somebody
by violettepoete
Summary: Le jour du mariage de sa nièce, on n'est pas sensé tomber amoureux d'une fille qui a la moitié de son âge. Mais entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait, il y a une marge. Une marge appelée Kate Daniels.


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: .fr

Résumé: Le jour du mariage de sa nièce, on n'est pas sensé tomber amoureux d'une fille qui a la moitié de son âge. Mais entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait, il y a une marge. Une marge appelée Kate Daniels.

Genre: Romance, à priori

Note: Merci à Dean Martin, évidemment !

Note 2: Merci à mon correcteur !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

_**Everybody loves somebody**_

_Everybody loves somebody sometime_ chantait Dean Martin. Tout le monde. Même les fous, même les cons, même les salauds, même les égocentriques, même les coincés, même les Dom Juan. Même moi.

Ce que Dino n'expliquait pas, c'était à quel point ça pouvait faire mal.

J'avais toujours fait très attention à ne pas tomber dans ce genre de déconvenues. J'étais tombé amoureux il y a longtemps et j'avais réprimé soigneusement cet amour. Elle était éprise d'un autre homme depuis son enfance et je n'étais qu'un ami. Depuis, personne d'autre. Oh il ne faut pas s'y tromper : j'ai eu ma part d'aventures, mais elles ne se fourvoyèrent pas et savaient que je n'étais pas le style d'homme qui leur conviendrait.

A 45 ans, je pensais avoir évité définitivement les problèmes. Je me trompais.

J'étais rentré de Roumanie la veille au soir afin d'assister au mariage de Victoire et Teddy. Pour être franc, je venais plus parce que c'était Teddy que Victoire. J'aime beaucoup ma nièce, mais lui, c'était différent. Dès qu'il a été en âge de lire, je lui ai écrit. Et cette relation épistolaire compta beaucoup pour moi.

Toutes les semaines, j'avais de ses nouvelles. Parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander s'il se doutait que la raison qui m'avait poussé à lui écrire était ce que je ressentais pour sa mère. Il était trop intelligent pour ne pas le savoir.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu au Terrier, mais nous nous étions tous déplacés pour le banquet jusqu'à une grande salle de bal au cœur de Londres. Le charme clinquant et le faste qui s'en dégageait n'avait rien à voir avec l'union simple et discrète de George et Angie. Voir mon frère sans son jumeau a été une souffrance pour tous. Je crois que nous avons commencé à en guérir lorsque lui l'a fait. Quand Angelina est réapparue dans sa vie. Il dansait pour le moment avec elle, il souriait. Et j'eus l'impression fugace que tout allait bien, une satisfaction à penser que tout était à sa place.

Pour ma part, je ne dansais pas. Je préférais observer les autres. J'étais donc assis au bar, seul et je les regardais. J'en profitais : je ne rentrais pas souvent. Alors je mangeais du regard mes neveux, mes nièces et je gravais toute ces images dans mon esprit. Le fait de ne venir que lors des fêtes avait du bon : je les voyais tous heureux.

- C'est vous, Charles Weasley ?

Une voix troubla ma méditation. Je me tournai vers celle à qui elle appartenait.

Elle devait avoir vingt ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur, une bouche fine, une prestance de reine. Je m'aperçus grâce à sa robe qu'elle était une des nombreuses demoiselles d'honneur. Et si je n'ai guère le goût des choses, il n'empêchait que je la plaignais presque pour le rose qu'elle était obligée de porter. C'est Fleur qui avait choisi celles-ci. Que ce soit clair, j'appréciais réellement ma belle-sœur, mais son sens de l'esthétique…

Pourtant, je pensais immédiatement que c'est la plus jolie fille que j'avais vu ce soir. Et je rappelais que, dans le lot, il y avait des femmes qui ont du sang de Vélane, ma mère, ma sœur, mes belles-sœurs et mes nièces.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle attend une réponse et sortis de mes pensées.

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Kate Daniels.

Elle avait une bonne poignée de main, solide.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- En un peu des deux !, admet-elle.

Elle était franche, ça me plaisait. Elle sourit et elle fut encore plus belle.

- Vous ne leur ressemblez pas.

D'un geste large, elle désigna ma famille, ma tribu.

-Ah ?

-Vous êtes plus petit déjà.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que, même si j'étais presque le plus âgé, j'ai rapidement été dépassé en taille par tous mes frères. Elle continua.

- Vous ne vivez pas à Londres, ni même en Angleterre. Et… vous ne dansez pas, alors qu'eux si. Enfin, sauf ceux qui dorment !

Elle parlai d'un petit garçon qui s'était assoupi, la tête sur une table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer, amusé.

- Peut-être que je ne danse pas parce que personne ne m'a invité.

- Alors je vous invite.

Je manquai de me noyer dans mon verre et la fixai, éberlué. Il était clair qu'elle était sérieuse. J'étais peut-être vieux jeu, mais j'estimais que c'était aux hommes de faire ce genre de demandes. Je le lui expliquai.

- Allez, s'il vous plaît… J'ai envie de danser, à qui d'autre pourrais-je demander ?

Je n'avais même pas envie de me tourner pour montrer quelqu'un. Je me levai et lui tendis la main sans un mot. Elle la prit.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons dansé ensemble. Ce n'est pas que je perdis la notion du temps, c'est que les danses furent si nombreuses que je renonçai rapidement à les compter. Puis, essoufflés (heureusement que le Quidditch et le travail de dresseur de dragons entretiennent le corps), nous retournâmes nous installer au bar, puis dans une pièce à part : c'était plus agréable pour discuter.

Il s'agissait d'un de ces endroits mal éclairés, avec des chaises entassées pour la salle de bal. J'en dépliai deux. La musique nous parvenait encore faiblement. Nous avons discuté encore longtemps. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces jeunes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à la guerre. Elle était différente. Nous avons parlé de son travail, de mon travail, de sa famille, de Poudlard. Et sans comprendre exactement comment _ça_ se produisit, je faillis l'embrasser.

Je me réveillai brusquement de cette douce torpeur, nos lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je me rejetai en arrière si violemment que je manquai d'en tomber à la renverse. Je bafouillai.

- Je… Excusez-moi.

Elle me fixai, l'air étonné. Je réalisai nettement que, pour elle, s'il eut fallu que je me fasse pardonner quelque chose, c'eût plutôt été de ne pas l'avoir embrassée. Il fallait que je m'en aille. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je me levai et continuai.

- Je dois m'en aller. Je suis… désolé.

Fuir. Vite. Loin. J'étais presque à la porte lorsque j'entendis sa voix.

-Attendez !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, à mon corps défendant. Je crois que si elle m'avait ordonné de me jeter par la fenêtre, je l'aurais fait. Elle se leva toutefois et lança calmement :

- Vous me plaisez et je sais que je vous plais. Restez.

Pourquoi les jeunes gens ont-ils le droit d'être si francs ? Cela devrait leur être interdit. Je ne savais où je trouvai le courage de lui répondre.

- Au revoir, Kate.

J'ouvris la porte, traversai le couloir et appuyai convulsivement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Charlie ! Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?

Elle était à l'autre bout du couloir, ce qui m'obligea à crier.  
-Parce qu'on n'est pas censé tomber amoureux d'une fille qui a la moitié de son âge au mariage de sa nièce !

Elle resta clouée sur place. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je m'y engouffrai avec un certain soulagement. Je poussai frénétiquement le bouton indiquant le rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se refermèrent.

Arrivé en bas, j'étais plus calme, mais toujours furieux. Je me laissai tomber sur un banc devant l'hôtel. Je me sentais fatigué, con, vieux. Mes quarante-cinq années de vie me pesaient sur les épaules comme jamais. C'était aussi pour ça que je devais partir. Je me levai, enfin résolu et m'éloignai tranquillement de l'hôtel.

- Charlie !

J'étais incapable de faire un mouvement. Elle me rattrapa. Elle était presque aussi grande que moi. Elle me regarda, la peur dans les yeux. Puis, lentement mais sans hésitation, elle s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes. C'était si doux que mon cœur se serra.

Le train quitte la banlieue de Londres. Un avion aurait certainement été plus rapide, mais je déteste cette sensation d'être dans les airs sans avoir le contrôle. Je suis pâle, j'ai les traits tirés et la tête à l'envers.

Nous sommes allés dans un autre hôtel et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Cela ressemble sûrement à une simple aventure, une histoire banale, mais je sais, ou j'espère, que ce fut plus. Je chérirai le souvenir de cette nuit pendant longtemps. Sa peau, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, le grain de beauté près de son nombril… Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui et que ce soit sur cette pensée, alors peu m'importerait de quitter la vie, de quitter ma famille, mes amis, puisque ce fut la plus belle nuit de toute mon existence. Le hasard voulut aussi que ce soit la plus douloureuse.

L'aube se levait à peine lorsque je quittai la chambre. Pensant qu'elle dormait, je m'étais levé silencieusement. Jetant un dernier regard vers le lit, je la vis, ses yeux noirs brillants dans l'obscurité qui régnait encore. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et je suis parti.

Cela aurait pu terminer de manière tellement différente, mais je me refuse d'y penser. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre du compartiment et regarde le paysage défiler. Je croyais n'avoir plus rien à apprendre, alors que je viens de réaliser que, chaque jour, la vie nous offre une leçon ; et il ne tient qu'à nous de la suivre.

J'ai peur d'aimer. J'ai toujours eu peur. Cette frayeur a motivé chacune de mes décisions. Et il est tellement plus facile de partir que de rester.

Des milliers de regrets m'assaillent, la nuit. J'ai appris à les apprivoiser, comme les dragons. Je ferme les yeux et je me revois faire les gestes que j'avais fait, puis dire d'autres mots et changer ce qui s'est passé.

Même si je sais que ce que j'ai fait était le mieux pour elle, je connais, désormais, le regret qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Kate Daniels. Pour toujours.


End file.
